La Force des Sentiments
by Garden32Lund
Summary: Résumé : Et si Adrien n'était pas celui qu'on croyait ? Si il était en réalité un sentimonstre crée par Emilie Agreste et que c'est ce qui l'a plongée dans un sommeil éternel ? Comment sera l'issue de la bataille finale
1. Chapter 1

_Note : Bonjour a tous les Miraculeurs._

_Je tiens à préciser que cette fic m'es venue a l'esprit après avoir vu une vidéo théorie romancée de la Youtubeuse Octo Lady intitulée « La force des sentiments » sur le propos d'Adrien si il est un sentimonstre crée par la famille Agreste et qui m'a par la suite inspirée. Je ne possède pas les éléments de la fic suivante ainsi que l'univers de Miraculous appartenant a Thomas Astruc._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Tout a commencé par un jour de rentrée.

En ce jour pouvant paraître angoissant ou inquiétant, surtout si on entrait dans un nouvel établissement.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Gabriel Agreste, qui entrait pour la deuxième année consécutive dans le Lycée Général Colbert (1), et qui pour le coup, s'y connaissait en jour de Rentrée Scolaire. Il entra dans la cour de l'école avec beaucoup de sérieux comme a son habitude, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière son dos.

\- Gabriel ! Ce fut une voix féminine

Le jeune Homme se retourna et se retrouva façe a Nathalie Sancoeur, qui la connaissait depuis qu'ils était des jeunes enfants. Elle était plutôt mince avec les cheveux violet et une mèche rouge, les lunettes carrés avec un regard sérieux, comme celui de Gabriel. Ils ont souvent été dans la même classe dans l'école primaire et au collège, et tout deux on réussi a obtenir une place en ce Lycée.

Gabriel salua son interlocutrice :

\- Bonjour Nathalie ! Prête pour la rentrée ?

\- Evidenement, et toi ?

\- Comme d'habitude, je le suis pour me diriger vers le Stylisme.

\- Tu ne renonce pas à ce rêve, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis prêt a tout pour le réaliser.

Nathalie eu un sourire emplit de compassion, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Gabriel depuis son enfance et elle l'aiderais dans la réalisation de son rêve. Nathalie répondit finalement :

\- Tu y arriveras, tu réussit toujours ce que tu fait.

\- Merci Nathalie ! Bon, on ferait mieux de rejoindre le hall principal, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on soit en retard en ce jour...particulier.

Il se remit en chemin vers l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment qui surplombait la cour du Lycée, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'au panneau d'affichage indiquant les classes et les élèves correspondants.

Plusieurs Lycéens était devant le grand panneau, quelques uns se bousculait ou attendait leur tour pour regarder ou leur nom était inscrit ou pour savoir si ils serait avec des connaissances.

Gabriel n'aimait pas toute cette agitation le jour de rentrée. A vrais dire il se souciait peu de savoir qui se trouvait dans sa classe, a part Nathalie, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de discuter avec les autres étudiants du lycée, pensant que ça le gênerait dans ses études. Il préférait donc se reclure dans son travail, étudiant sans relâche tout en se concentrant vers une possible orientation vers le Stylisme.

Lorsque moins d'élève était devant le panneau, Gabriel décida de s'y rendre a son tour, lorsqu'il fut malencontreusement bousculé par une jeune femme.

\- Oups, excusez moi !

\- C'est pas grave ! Bougonna t-il, je vais vous aidez à…. il s'arrêta net

Devant lui se trouvait une fille assez mince, aux longs cheveux d'Or, aux yeux verts feuilles éclatant, qui fit couper le souffle a Gabriel. Il resta silencieux pour aux moins 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu lui fit revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Ho hé ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

\- Hum ? Ho heu….Oui, oui….Tout vas bien….Je vais vous aidez a ramasser. Finit t-il par dire en montrant les affaires de la jeune femme.

\- Merci...Hum ?

\- Gabriel…. Je….M'appelle Gabriel Agreste.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Emilie Graham de Vanily, et voici ma sœur Amélie. Dit t-elle en montrant sa sœur derrière elle. Amélie ressemblait en tout point a sa sœur, mais avait les cheveux moins dorés, allant plutôt vers le blond platine. Amélie regardait Gabriel d'un air qui signifiait qu'elle voyait mal cette rencontre, mais l'intéressé ne s'en soucias pas une seconde, resta concentrée sur Emilie. Nathalie toussota pour clarifier sa présence derrière Gabriel.

\- Ah...Je vous présente Nathalie, on se connaît depuis notre enfance.

\- Enchantée ! Répondit t-elle

\- De même, Nathalie. Ajouta Emilie avec entrain.

La sonnerie se fit tout a coup entendre, assez stridente pour annoncer le début des cours en ce jour de rentrée.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. A plus tard vous deux ! Dit Emilie aux deux jeunes gens

\- Dépêche toit Emilie ! Lui dit sa sœur.

Les deux sœurs laissèrent Nathalie et Gabriel dans la cour, ce dernier complètement chamboulé par cette rencontre.

Au plus profond de lui, peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas si semblable que les rentrées précédentes après tout.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre de la fic ^^, j'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ^^._

_Je tiens a ajouter que je ferait peut-être le deuxième le lendemain ou après-demain, tout dépendras si j'arrive a maintenir mon timing._

_(1) ce lycée existe vraiment dans la ville Parisienne_


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine a passé depuis ce jour de rentrée.

Une semaine depuis que Gabriel a rencontrée Emilie.

Et cela fait également une semaine qu'il éprouva des sentiments plus fort envers elle.

Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas vraiment recroisée assez longtemps, la 1ère demandait beaucoup d'attention et de travail, mais cela lui importait peu. Il continuait de travailler tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder vers celle qui avait pris son cœur, et laissa ce sentiment nouveau l'emporter vers de nouvelles idées de créations de mode.

Nathalie voyait bien que cette rencontre avec Emilie avait changé Gabriel, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de sa route, tout ce qui lui importait, c'est de voir son ami d'enfance heureux.

Elle éprouvait un petit pincement de jalousie, certes. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur naissant qui habitait peu le jeune homme solitaire.

Un beau jour, Alors que Gabriel et Nathalie se rendirent au premier cours de la journée, ils croisèrent Emilie, qui, manifestement, les attendait devant la porte de leur salle de classe.

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Dit t-elle avec un sourire

\- Ho...Heu...Bon...Bonjour Emilie ! Répondit Gabriel, ne s'attendant manifestement pas a ce qu'il la croise avant d'aller en cours, même si elle était dans une classe différente de la sienne.

\- Bonjour Emilie ! Répondit a son tour Nathalie. Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

\- Si bien sur, mais je voulait dire quelque chose en premier a Gabriel avant de m'y rendre.

\- Me...dire quelque chose ? Bredouilla t-il

\- Oui, je voulait savoir si tu voudrait venir regarder le nouveau film produit par ma famille ? ma sœur sera la aussi.

\- Ho heu… Mais c'est avec plaisir…. Bien….bien sûr. Dit t-il avec un enthousiasme tellement grand que Nathalie le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Décidément, Il était très amoureux. Elle marmonna que c'était génial pour Gabriel.

\- Ah oui, tu est aussi invitée, Nathalie. Ajouta la jeune femme blonde

\- C'est gentil, merci !

\- A ce soir alors ! Finit Emilie en s'éloignant.

\- A ce….soir ! Répondit Gabriel d'un air rêveur

Il n'en revenait pas sur ce qui s'est passé. Emilie viens de l'inviter, lui, a voir le nouveau film produit par sa famille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Il espérait très vite que la journée passe rapidement pour être a ce soir.

* * *

Le soir venu, Gabriel et Nathalie arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par Emilie, qui est une place assez proche du cinéma ou est diffusé le nouveau film produit par sa famille, les Graham de Vanily. Il la salua avec une joie non dissimulé. Car depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, il ne dissimulait plus ses sentiments de la même façon qu'avant.

\- Salut Emilie !

\- Gabriel, Nathalie, vous voilà !

\- Oui, comme promis !

\- Je savait pas que ta famille fesait des films ! Dit Nathalie

\- Ils possèdent une boîte de production aux alentours de Londres, en Angleterre. Mais venez on vas être en retard.

Elle leur pris la main et les entraîna en courant vers le cinéma, puis achetèrent les billets pour le film. Une fois entrée dans la salle, ils s'assirent a côté d'Amélie qui manifestement, les attendait depuis longtemps.

Le film commença, et Gabriel fût rapidement pris dans l'essence du film.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait quelque chose de différent, il ne su pas exactement car il se rendait rarement au cinéma, ayant chez lui une collection de vieux films.

Ou alors parce qu'il était assit dans le siège a côté d'Emilie, il ne su pas dire ce qui le mettait aussi joyeux en cet instant précis, mais il se promit de se souvenir en cet instant pour toujours.

Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit amère et fade, non. Il voulait qu'il soit joyeux et doux.

* * *

Le temps passa depuis qu'Emilie a invitée Gabriel a voir ce film, et depuis, ils sont plus proche qu'à leur rencontre.

Comme si cette simple invitation était le pas a franchir pour tout les deux.

Comme si cette sortie était la porte d'entrée vers un nouveau bonheur.

Ils se rendirent vite bien compte que tout deux s'aimaient énormément, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble en pause ou hors du Lycée, discutant de leurs rêves respectifs, de choses du lycée, de rien, de leurs souvenirs d'enfances.

Pour Gabriel, il découvrait de nouveaux sentiments, de nouveaux ressentis. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il y aurait un jour où il ressentirait ce genre de chose, et ça le rendait très heureux de partager cela avec Emilie. Il profitait de chaque secondes passé, ne voulant pas risquer de les perdre.

Pour Nathalie, elle admettait bien que l'amour qu'elle portait envers le futur styliste n'avais pas vraiment de place. Cela était dur pour elle, mais décida donc de soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait le jeune couple en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur possible qu'ils puisse avoir.

En espérant que leur futur ne soit pas dramatique.

* * *

_ Coucou ^^, voilà le second chapitre de cette fic, qui comme je le rappelle, est inspirée d'une théorie d'Octo Lady. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plus._


End file.
